Road Of The Warrior II
by Sephiroth2099
Summary: Following the story created by Domon Kasshu
1. Prelude

In the year XXI, the renowned scientist Dr. Thomas Xavier Light began work on a project about robots that could do dangerous jobs for men. He started by creating 2 robots for domestic jobs that he named Rock and Roll who he considered as part of his family.

After seeing the success of these robots, he began planning 6 industrial robots, but as it would be too much work for him alone, he decided to hire an assistant. He hired an ambitious robot designer: Dr. Jerome Albert Wily.

One night before the 6 robots were assigned to their duties, Dr. Light s lab exploded because of an experiment that Dr. Wily was conducting. When he tried to reprehend him, Dr. Wily accused him of being jealous of his genius. Later that night, Dr Wily and the 6 robots disappeared.

In the following months, the 6 robots began destroying and taking over the city and Rock volunteered to fight against Dr. Wily s robots. Dr. Light began to transform Rock into a fighting machine and that s how the super robot Mega Man was born.

As the years went by, Mega Man and Dr. Wily have faced off numerous times and in every battle Mega Man has destroyed Dr. Wily s creations even though he ends up escaping.

One day, Dr. Wily decided to take the planet by force, arming himself with nuclear missiles. This cause Dr. Light to evacuate Earth leaving him and his robots to try to stop Dr. Wily, but it was useless.

Even though Mega Man managed to gravely injure Dr. Wily, the missiles were set to launch against the space refuge ships. Mega Man in an act of desperation detonated one of the missiles before they were launched; causing a massive explosion that left the Earth uninhabitable for some centuries.

Dr, Light, after seeing Mega Man had been lost, he managed to save the rest of his creations and desperately began constructing a successor for Mega Man which was named X .

This new robot had characteristics even though it s technology was inferior to the one in Mega Man, but it contained the ability to think and feel like a human being. Unfortunately there was no time to test it and decided to seal it in a capsule so it wouldn t be damaged by the E.M.P.(Electro Magnetic Pulse ), then Dr. Light did what he could to save his life ... but it was too late.

After 500 years, an archeologist named Cristobal Cain found Dr. Light s laboratory. He began going through all the notes that Dr. Light left behind and eventually found the capsule that contained X .

Dr. Cain began to study Dr. Light s designs and using them as guide he started to build robots denominated Reploids, following the work of Dr. Light.

The Reploids seem to be adapting very good with society until the attacks began. Some Reploids went insane and started to attack people, thus the Mavericks were born.

The government decided to create a group of Hunters to stop any Maverick before it caused any serious damage. Two months later a Reploid named Sigma who was assigned to command the Hunters received orders to neutralize a Maverick found in an old factory inside a cave. This Maverick was named Zero, who almost managed to kill Sigma but because of a short circuit, Zero was defeated.

Weeks later, Zero had been reprogrammed and was now a member of the Hunters. Zero still hated Sigma, who would be a part of his destiny, part of a sinister plan created a long time ago.

Months later, Sigma became Maverick and betrayed the Hunters. It was then that Zero took over as commander of the Maverick Hunters.

When Zero was sent after Sigma, he met X who was now calling himself Mega Man X, they became good friends but unfortunately Zero sacrificed himself to save his friend s life, Mega Man X.

This sacrifice infuriated X, who defeated Sigma and his army of Mavericks with the help of some armors and weapons that Dr. Light had left for him.

Six months after Sigma s fall, a new group of Mavericks surfaced. Apparently Sigma wasn t their leader of these Mavericks. It was then that the X-Hunters were introduced.

The X-Hunters were able to attack Dr. Cain s lab and left an invitation for X to assist to the Reunion .

Mega Man X challenged and defeated them only to find himself face to face with his best friend: Zero. But that wasn t all; he also found that Sigma was responsible of the attack and that he had not died in his fortress.

After a confrontation between Mega Man X and Zero, he betrayed Sigma and with the help of Mega Man X, managed to defeat Sigma for the 2nd time but doubtful of their victory.

A year later, with the help of a Reploid scientist named Dr. Doppler, they created a vaccine for the virus causing the Mavericks and formed a place called Doppler Town . This was a peaceful town where Reploids and humans lived in peace.

After a few months, the Reploids that had been neutralized appeared and began to attack. At Maverick Hunter Head Quarters it all indicated that Dr. Doppler was responsible and they sent Mega Man X and Zero to stop him.

Great battles were fought against the Mavericks and eventually they faced Dr. Doppler only to find that the true form of Sigma was that of a computer virus.

Once more Mega Man X faced Sigma, destroying his body. But if it hadn t been for Zero, Sigma would ve taken control of Mega Man X, however, Doppler sacrificed himself taking Sigma with him.

As the years gone by, Mega Man X and Sigma have crossed paths but each time Mega Man X has always been able to stop him, weather just barely or with a great advantage.

Now, 500 years after the Great War, Dr. Wily returns with more powerful robots and numerous allies. Unfortunately for him, his old adversaries Breakman, Bass and Mega Man, who came back to life at the cost of Mega Man X s own at the hands of Dr. Wily and his army. Unfortunately Zero was Dr. Wily s final creation and went back next to his master s side.

Even though Dr. Wily s numerous allies, Mega Man and the rest of the Maverick Hunters were able to stop him but as usual he was able to escape.

This time would be different In war, great sacrifices must be made Will the Maverick Hunters led by Mega Man, Breakman and Bass be able to stop him and ensure world peace?


	2. Chapter 1: Rebuilding The Past

Chapter 1:  
>Rebuilding The Past<p>

"It's been one month after the attack of the famous Dr. Wily and the destruction of a good part of the city. Good morning, I'm Vector Phi here with a special interview with the new heroes and commanders of the Maverick Hunters, Breakman and Mega Man."

"Hello." "What's up." Responded Mega Man and Breakman.

"Tell us, how does it feel to back to life after 500 years of absence?"

"It feels good, even though we were brought back to stop Dr. Wily again." Said Breakman and Mega Man turned his head away and gazed at the floor, feeling guilty for the destruction of Mega Man X. His guilt was so strong that he couldn't continue with the interview so he stood up and got off the stage.

"Cut!" Yelled the director.

"Hey! Where are you going Mega?" Asked Breakman as he stood up.

"I have somewhere to go. I need to be alone." Said Mega Man as he walked out the door.

After that, Breakman was about to go after him when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. When he turned around, he saw Vector Phi transforming into Bass.

"We can't let him go just like that…" Said Breakman and Bass let go of him.

"Let me talk to him. I knew X and I think I know what's going on. Just the thought of living knowing that he had to die so he could live…" Said Bass and went after Mega Man.

Dr. Wily was at another one of his old labs where the rest of the Robot Masters and weapons were stored.

"Vile!" Yelled Wily.

Moments later, the Maverick once known as Zero who was severely damaged in the last battle against the Hunters and reared by Dr. Wily and became his right hand under the name VILE. "Yes Dr.?"

"Vile, I need you to go back to Skull Fortress and bring me the OMEGA file, take Gutsman, Quickman and Shademan…. And a couple of the X-Hunters, I need to upgrade them." Said Wily and gave him a disk. Then Vile got on his Tank-armor and took off with the troops.

Mega Man, the most famous Maverick Hunter was walking in the halls of Skull Fortress, going through the memories of the Reploid known as Mega Man X, remembering Zero, the pain and agony of being attacked by the Robot Masters.

"Why did it had to be like this?" He was asking to himself as he entered the room where Mega Man X had been attacked.

"We had no other choice…" Said a voice startling him but he knew it all too well. "…we wanted to copy your memory and transfer it but it was impossible to do without damaging X's circuits… so the only option was for him to die, then we found out that he was here and we let him die at the hands of the Robot Masters. Don't blame yourself; I am responsible for he's death…" Bass got close to Mega Man and patted him on the back, trying to comfort him. "…I let him die instead of helping him…"

Suddenly a plasma shot hit Bass on his back sending him to the floor. "We didn't expect this surprise, right boys?" Mega Man recognized the voice of Zero but it was impossible, he had exploded when they defeated Gamma-Sigma and when he turned around he found Vile's body.

"Zero?"

Vile removed his helmet and revealed his long blond hair and a face with a scar on the right side just like the one Kor had. "No, now I'm Vile and you are history!"


End file.
